Many people, even those who may have lived in a neighborhood for years, may not know many of their neighbors personally. Nonetheless, there may be occasions when one resident of a neighborhood may want to determine the identities of their neighbors and/or contact their neighbors for some purpose, such as to organize an event or notify them of information relevant to the neighborhood. Many online services may provide neighborhood maps, and many other online services may provide contact information for individuals. However, existing online systems are not oriented towards facilitating identification of and/or communication with one's neighbors, forcing some residents to go door-to-door to collect or disseminate information face to face.